


Couch Cuddles

by Urania_baba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urania_baba/pseuds/Urania_baba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork. The title is self-explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Couch Cuddles: The Napping

This was my first piece of fanart for the fandom. I love the scenes in S3 that inspired this.


	2. Couch Cuddles II: The Fluff Strikes Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff.

I'm a sap at heart. I can't help drawing cheesy things. Fluffy & sweet things.


	3. Puppy & His Teddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Crack!

 

This is my friend's [lunacarmin](lunacarmin.tumblr.com)'s fault. Based on a pic of a puppy with a teddy bear. I'm not sure I'm sorry for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in [my tumblr](urania-baba.tumblr.com).


End file.
